creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Ashes: Test 4
2019 Ashes: Test 4: Trent Bridge Trent Bridge was the fourth of five tests played in England, England were in the lead by 2:1, needing just 1 more win to reclaim the ashes, but all Australia need to do was either win both, or win one and draw the other to reatin the ashes. England Innings Batting Bowling Fall of wickets: Mark Stoneman: 53/1, James Vince: 61/2, Alistair Cook: 256/3, Joe Root: 414/4, Dawid Malan: 468/5, Jonny Bairstow: 483/6, Tom Curran: 506/7, Mason Crane: 516/8, Stuart Broad: 545/9, James Anderson: 567/10 Australia's Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wickets: David Warner: 65/1, Usman Khawaja: 65/2, Shaun Ferlo: 410/3, Steve Smith: 567/4, Shaun Marsh: 601/5, Pat Cummins: 601/6, Peter Handscomb: 601/7, Nathan Lyon: 601/8, Mitchell Starc: 601/9, Josh Hazlewood: 601/10 England Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wickets: Mark Stoneman: 10/1, James Vince: 10/2, Joe Root: 353/3, Alistair Cook: 375/4, Dawid Malan: 546/5, Jonny Bairstow: 558/6, Mason Crane: 570/7, Tom Curran: 584/8, Stuart Broad: 601/9, James Anderson: 615/10 Australia's Innings Batting Bowling Fall of wickets: Shaun Ferlo: 473/1, Usman Khawaja: 473/2, David Warner: 473/3, Shaun Marsh: 541/4, Steve Smith: 580/5, Mitchell Marsh: 580/6, Pat Cummins: 580/7, Josh Hazlewood: 580/8 Day by Day Analysis Day One England started off well, making 53 runs before Mitchell Starc bowled Stoneman for just 13 runs, James Vince made just 2 before Mitchell Starc took is second of the day. The once again, Root and Cook made a big partnership, taking England from 61/2 t0 256/2, before Alistair Cook was LBW by Shaun Ferlo for 175, the first time he had failed to make a double century. Malan and Root then set about another bign partnership before Root was bowled by Shaun Ferlo. The Malan and Stokes made it to stumps, England was 460/4. Day Two England lost Malan quite early, just 8 runs and 4 overs in. Then the tail started to go quite quicky, Ben Stokes slowly made his way to a half century, but depsite Anderson and borad both lasting over 50 balls, he was left not out on 67, with England all out on 567. The Australian Innings started with weakly, with Warner and Khawaja gone for 11 and a duck respectivly, leaving Australia 65/2, but then Smith and Ferlo made it to Stumps, both passing a century, with Australia on 350/2. Day Three Australia continued strongly, only losing 2 wickets by tea, them being Shaun Ferlo and Steve Smith. After tea however, another 6 wickets fell, as James Anderon ploughed through to tail again, as all 5 went for ducks. Leaving Australia with a first Innings lead of just 34, as they made 601. England needed a strong Innings to give them the win, but after just 10 runs and 1.4 overs, Shaun Ferlo was on a hat-trick after bowling Stoneman and Vince out, but Root slammed it for 4, and Cook and Root made it to stumps, with England on 321/2. Day Four Engand set of at a face pace, but lasted just 43 overs, as the pitch started to turn quite a bit, but they still managed to make it to 615 all out, with stokes again not out this time on 94. Australia then had a target of 582, but with nearly 190 overs left, they started of at a slow pace, except for Shaun Ferlo, who had no developed a extreme distrust of the tail, as he made 64 in just 23 balls. Infact, he was the first to go after making 384, after he and warner made a 473 partnership, that had lasted 454 balls. The Umpires then called stumps 2 overs early Day Five James Anderson destroyed the stumps of Usman Khawaja in the first ball of the day, then a few overs later took out David Warner, as he left for just 90 after over 247 days. Steve Smith and Shaun marsh spent the rest of the seesion and all of the second batting, 16 overs into the final session of the test, Marsh was stumped, but by then Australia were just 41 runs behind the target, Smith and Mitchell Marsh brought the target down to just 2 runs before he was LBW. James Anderson increaced the pressure, as 16 overs past and not one run was scored before broke down Mitchell Marsh, as he had scored just 3 runs in 100 balls. He then caught and bowled Cummins his first ball to find himself on a hat-trick, facing Josh Hazlewood, however he just defended it. But now the tail was exposed, and needing just 3 wickets, while Asutralia needed 1 to tie and 2 to win. Josh Hazlewood lasted just 10 more balls before bowing out, however, the next over, stuart broad bowled 2 balls before Tim Paine scored 2 of the third to bring Australia to a thrilling 2 wicket win, with just 9 overs left in the day.